Ice Cold
by Lonixa
Summary: Ice is as fragile as it is hard. It is filled with doubt, regret and a cold heart. Percy has lost it all as Gaia struck down Annabeth right in front of him. Heartbroken at his lost the water he once controlled became Ice cold. He holds no more emotions and his eyes are nothing but void. Struggling to find an answer, Poseidon does something risky, showing him someone just like him.
1. Chapter 1

"Perce." Grover muttered unable to do anything about the situation in front of him. Ever since Annabeth's death by Gaia weeks ago he had been like this. They both had lost so many friends during their time in the war but the last straw for his best friend had been Annabeth's death. Even when they were so close to finishing the war.

Her death had caused unknown problems for Percy. Though if it was her death alone Grover did not know. While he wasn't nearly as close to the demigods as Percy, the satyr tried his best to make sure to talk to all of the demigods equally and treat them with respect. They received little respect in general and Grover did his best to acknowledge them all.

While Grover gave respect to everyone it was Percy he held the most respect for. He was considered to be the king of al demigods now, it was a title he had received unwillingly after he slayed Gaia in his anger. Grover had been there standing what seemed like only meters from his friend when he slew down Gaia.

Percy's fit of range gave birth to something knew within Percy though. While Percy had been able to control water with ease within the pass something new was shown the day he slew Gaia.

Ice.

He had pulled Ice from practically nothing. There was almost nothing within the barren wasteland, but Grover saw with his own eyes as his best friend created Ice and pummeled the Primordial to death with it. He created an avalanche of snow and practically dumped it on Gaia, making her unable to breathe. Plus, the pure weight and pressure of all the snow… Grover had to repress a shudder.

Percy looked up. The once wild and untannable sea green eyes were now made of nothing. They were an empty shell of what they once were. "Yes Grover?"

He couldn't do it, for the life of him he was unable to look into his best friend's eyes and tell him to move on. His eyes were nothing but the void, "Nothing Perce." Grover murmured looking to the side.

Percy smiled at his best friend Grover, while he knew the old goat meant the best and was trying to be there for him, Percy knew that Grover was uncomfortable being in his presence. "Go home Grover, I'll finish cleaning up here yeah?" Percy watched his friend nod solemnly and head off, no further words spoken between the two.

Cleaning the rest kitchen only took a few short minutes. While normally a cabin would be assigned to clean the kitchen after dinner, Percy volunteered to clean it, letting the grateful Apollo cabin have a break. The cabin was still feeling the after affects from healing everyone after the battle just three weeks ago. Half of them still couldn't move at all.

"Percy." Percy stiffened, he knew the voice directly behind him and he had purposely been ignoring him since the day of Annabeth's death and for good reason. Would he be disappointed? He had failed to save what mattered most in the end. "Percy look at me."

His hands began to shake, the plate in his hand that he had been cleaning fell from his grasp and shattered on the floor. He couldn't stop it, he didn't want to see the disappointment on the man's face after everything that had happened.

Instead of turning around, his dad walked around the island that was in the middle of the kitchen and looked at Percy. Percy was unable to turn away as his father brought both of his hands together and slapped Percy's, abruptly ending the shaking.

It didn't do much, but it calmed him down just slightly, "Thanks." Percy murmured, looking at the floor instead of his dad.

"Percy, look at me." Percy felt his father's rough hands grab his chin and lift it up to look at his father, Poseidon. The man's eyes looked worried and scared. "You have had me nervous lately, your mother is worried as well.

Percy couldn't help the wince that appeared. Just after the war he had gone to see his mother and the original plan was that he would stay at his moms to recuperate, it didn't go as planned. "Sorry."

Poseidon leaned back and gently took his hands away from his son's chin now that Percy could actually look at him in the eye. "I worry about you." Poseidon repeated. "You don't speak to any of your friends after her death."

"It wasn't just her." Percy murmured, biting his lip and turning away.

Poseidon frowned, this wasn't the way he wanted the conversation to go. It always hurt when a father would see his son broken and the pieces unable to be put back together. It may be his entire life before the pieces would end up being put back together. "I know son. The casualty in war is always high and everyone suffered, just like you." Poseidon felt his voice dry as he set a hand on his shoulder in a comforting gesture.

"I know."

The frown remained there as he took his hand back. "I came here to tell you something son, and I was hoping you would accept."

It was faint, but it gave Poseidon hope as the dead filled eyes had a small figment of curiosity in them. It wasn't often after all that a god visited their children, even if Zeus had lifted the bands on parents visiting their children just this past week. A law that was only passed to his son Percy.

Poseidon opened his mouth once more but this time he hesitated. The situation was fragile and one wrong step could end badly for Poseidon. "Percy." Poseidon got on one knee to look up into his son. "There have only been three users of ice in history, that is something you must know before I start."

Percy looked at his dad in a glancing manor. "I am sure there are plenty of god's and goddesses that control ice."

Poseidon shook his head, "What they control is what nothing but a fraction. People that are gifted the ability to control ice are nowhere near the level that people who learn the ability."

"But I didn't learn it." Percy's eyes were nothing short of an abyss and his face remained impassive. He was just telling the truth here and arguing his point. "Since Annabeth's death it just comes naturally, I can't explain it. Dad I can't even control _water_ anymore." His hands were frozen in place and tears wanted to begin streaming down his eyes. "I can't even touch water anymore without it becoming ice. Moving water is the only thing that isn't effected, I'm lucky enough I can take a shower at this point."

"I know son." Poseidon grabbed Percy and pulled him into a hug. While Percy had not cried he was on the verge of crying and yet nothing came out which surprised Poseidon, was this another effect of the ice?

Once Percy had calmed down from hyperventilating, he took a step back, "Thank you."

"Anything for you." He told his son, and he meant it. Zeus be damned he would be by his son in any time of need.

Percy nodded but didn't comment. Poseidon continued on, wanting his son to know the news. "Out of the two ice user's that are not including you, one lives." Poseidon held up two fingers in front of Percy. "The one that is dead gained it through pain and suffering that her village made her endure before she destroyed that village and went on to be one of the most dangerous people in history. She even learned enough of ice to freeze time itself."

Before he could give his son a chance to comment he quickly dropped a finger and continued, "The next is someone currently alive and well." Poseidon's throat dried up once more. How was he supposed to tell his son that the other living girl was a magical girl that cosplayed?

Percy was waiting for his father to respond and when nothing came, he asked, "Dad? Is something wrong."

"You'll see." Poseidon mentioned off handily. Shaking his head slightly he continued for his son, "I want you to meet the other ice user. I believe that she will be able to help you, my son." The eyes filled with nothing, but the void was slightly hesitant, but he then nodded. "Hold onto my hand."

Slowly Percy grabbed onto his father and closed his eyes, he could feel the source of the light and in a flash, they had teleported. "Open your eyes son."

Percy opened his eyes and slight shock filled his face, the once blue sky was turned a dark purple. The cold that he had felt within Camp Half Blood was now filled with a strange warmer temperature.

The most surprising of all was the mansion he was standing in front of. It was bigger then anything he had ever seen. The mansion had beautiful vines that rose up to the roof of the building with a water fountain right out front. It was obvious that whoever this was, was rich.

"Come along Percy." Poseidon gestured him forward to the front door and Percy quietly followed to the front door. There was a big arch way that was in front of the door before you entered with big steps leading to the front door. It was very show off Percy thought.

Poseidon walked up to the front door and gently knocked once. It was quiet, and Percy was barely able to hear it but apparently it worked as a maid came to the front door and opened it. "May I help you?" The made voice was quiet yet stern.

Percy watched his father just smile kindly, "Ah yes. I was curious if Lady Sitri was in at the moment? There was something I needed her help with."

"Name." The stern voice was there, and she watched his father with a critical eye.

"Poseidon, God of the sea etcetera." Poseidon waved his hand; his father had never been one to care about formalities.

"Poseidon!" A voice called from behind the door. The maid was slightly shocked as she was shoved to the side. Out appeared a rather small girl with two black ponytails. Her violet eyes were rather playful. The strangest part about all of this is that she wore a magical girl costume. "How is my favorite Greek god doing!"

"Lady Leviathan! It is most improper that-" The girl waved her off, not at all carrying about the maid.

"Come in! Come in! and whose-" She froze as she stared at Percy. Bright violet eyes met quiet sea green ones. "Oh no." She ran up to the boy and began hugging him tightly. "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." The girl began sobbing, burying her face into his neck.

Percy was unsure what to do in this situation. The girl wouldn't let go of him and his father mouthed a slight apology. Gently Percy tapped the back of the girl's shoulders and eventually she let go of him. While there were no tear stains Percy could still tell she was crying. "Don't be sorry, none of it is your fault." Percy nodded and gave her a slight smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

The girl still held onto his shoulders. It had been so long since she had seen someone so broken. Someone just like her. "Ma'am?"

Shaken from her stupor, she looked at Percy. An instant smile appeared on her face as she grabbed his hand. "Come on! I'll show you to my mom. Come along to Poseidon." At once the girl bounded off with Percy in tow. Percy struggling to not be dragged on his way.

While the outside of the mansion had been rather beautiful in an exotic way. Percy couldn't help but note how dark it was in the mansion. In fact, he could barely see with the dim lights throughout the manor. If it wasn't for the girl dragging him throughout the halls then Percy doubted he would have found his way through the room.

After a while the hand let go and Percy couldn't see at all. "Ah Lord Poseidon. It's an honor to have you here. What can I do for you today?" A voice said from far to his left. Percy turned to stare at the voice but found himself not knowing where the voice came from.

"It is a pleasure Lady Sitri. I was hoping you could help me and my son with something." His fathers voice came from right behind him and Percy looked back at what he assumed was his father.

"Dad?" He asked hesitantly. Normally he wouldn't interrupt the conversation due to the two people who were much higher status then him.

He could feel his fathers frown as he spoke, "What's wrong Percy?"

"I can't see." Percy admitted.

There were a couple moments of silence throughout the room until Percy heard a loud smack. "Ah I forgot. Sorry Percy, but mortals aren't supposed to be in the underworld and slowly lose their sight, my apologies." With a snap of Poseidon's fingers Percy could see once more and found himself rather close with the girl that held his hand throughout the halls.

Another woman was within the room now, she looked like an older version of the girl next to him who looked to be much more mature. She had glasses on her face with a rather stern look to her. "Hello young demigod. I am Lady Sitri." She nodded at him.

The girl next to Percy jumped up, "Oh me!" Bringing out a wand from seemingly nowhere, she rose it to the sky. "I am magical girl Leviathan! I am the defeater of all evil and evil bows to me! I am Serafall Leviathan!" The girl spun in a circle and curtseyed. "But you can call me Sera."

Percy blinked at the girl that was in front of him, while he had seen some weird people in his life this one hit the top. "I'm Percy, it's a pleasure to meet you." Percy dipped his head down in acknowledgment.

The woman stared at Percy for a moment and Percy stared back impassively. He was used of beings of higher power having an interest in him but her's seemed to be different. Pulling out a cup she set it down on the table in front of Percy. "Come sit down all of you." She lowered her hand down towards the seats. As everyone began to sit down she then brought out three more cups but didn't bother to fill them with anything.

Lady Sitri never took her eyes off Percy. Normally by now people would have turned away but she didn't take her eyes off of him. "Perseus." Lady Sitri pointed at the drinks. "May I ask a favor?"

Alarms went off in Percy's head, but he went against his gut and nodded at the lady. Lady Sitri smiled at him, "Can you please fill these up with water? I have heard legends over your mastery in water and I find myself curious."

Percy froze, and his hands begun to shake. He could see his father frown at the prospect but decided not to say anything on it.

It was simple, he had done it so many times before in the past, creating water out of air using the water vapor. He could feel the water particles in the air around them at the moment. He could feel everyone's eyes on them within the room. Closing his eyes, Percy took a deep breath and felt the familiar tugging in his gut.

Opening his eyes, his eyes went down casted as he saw the glasses. There was a perfect amount in the glasses. The water looked pure, crystalized even and yet it wasn't water. It was ice. "My apologies Ma'am." Percy dipped his head, barely able to speak as he saw another part of his failure.

Lady Sitri held up her hand. "It is no worry. I just wished to see for myself." While her voice was calm there was an edge of worry in her voice, but Percy took note of the impassiveness on her face.

On the other hand, Serafall stared at him in shock. "There is someone like me." She murmured and then repeated it. "There is someone like me."

Percy looked at her carefully, Serafall was obviously lost in her own world as she talked to herself and Percy was unsure what to do. Lady Sitri looked over to Poseidon, "I see. You came for guidance and help."

Poseidon nodded to her. "He's lost himself." Poseidon gestured to Percy and shot his son an apologetic look. Percy nodded, understanding the situation.

"I can't help him, perhaps I can help you since we are both parents." Lady Sitri admitted to Poseidon. "He however will need to find his own path and that's even if he lives long enough. Demigod's almost never get past thirty years old unless they are in New Rome." Lady Sitri took her glasses off, looking slightly frustrated. "I'm sorry."

Percy didn't know what to say. She was right in a way, demigods never grew into adulthood and if they did they died quite soon. It wasn't by any means her fault it was just the way of life for demigods. Percy looked to his father, but the man had a sullen face.

Serafall looked stricken. "No, I refuse." The dressed-up cosplayer had a look of defiance on her face.

Lady Sitri on the other hand was hesitant when speaking to her daughter, "Serafall, it is not something that demigods can go against. In the end they all die sooner then later. That happens when you are a mortal." Lady Sitri explained to her daughter.

The daughters head etched her way towards her mother with a defiant look upon her face. "I refuse." Percy watched as Serafall put her hand in a void like area and pulled out a chess piece. A Queen to be exact.

Her mother gasped out loud and Percy's father furrowed his brows. Poseidon sat back in his chair and was quiet for a moment, his eyes off in another land. "Serafall. While I am not happy with this I do believe it would be for the best. However, you would need to know if we ever went to battle…" His father trailed off, clearly unhappy with the scenario. While Percy knew his father would never start a war with anyone on purpose war was still war.

Percy was confused but decided not to say anything, the purple queen chest piece seemed slightly deformed and while he could tell it was a chest piece something was off with the item. It obviously wasn't just a normal chest piece. "Dad, what am I missing?"

Poseidon stared at Percy for a moment. Son could see Father and his eyes were filled with nothing but guilt and remorse. "It is your decision, but just know I believe it would be best for you." He nodded, no other emotion on his father's face.

Serafall stared at Percy now and Percy stared back. Her eyes were so filled of wonder, excitement and most of all caring. There was an edge to them however, a hard look into her eyes that made it seem she would be getting what she wanted.

"Percy." Serafall said, holding her hand out and ice forming it. Percy wasn't exactly surprised and he had suspected it all this time when she kept muttering to herself earlier. "I have never seen anyone just like me. Would you please come with me?" She held out her hand to him and stood up above him. The cosplaying girl in a flash of light changed her outfit and how she looked in an instant. Gone was the magical girl and in her stead was a younger adult that had wisdom and happiness in her eyes.

Percy was hesitant but after seeing his father nod he gently and slowly reached for her hand. Once he grabbed it he could feel the softness of her hand and she lifted him up.

Holding up the queen piece she shoved it into him, _hard._

Then that was all that he knew.


	2. Chapter 2

_**To entertain the comment section, Percy has 0 clue what he got into, read the story ladies and gents~**_

 _ **Do know, Percy won't have any hard emotions, anger, love, happiness etc. He will however be showing smaller emotion such as confusion and surprise. Thank you for understanding.**_

 _"Wake up, my queen."_

Percy couldn't help the startled gasp that flew out of his mouth. Something was different, words couldn't explain it but there was something within him that felt... off.

"Where am I?" He murmured to himself, he was on a rather big bed that reminded him quite a bit like his father's palace, it was spacious and had quite the peacock look. Other than the bed and the dresser the room was rather bland. The only other item that really stood out was the mirror.

Standing in front of the mirror Percy examined himself for just a few minutes. He looked no different than he had before coming to the manor but in his gut, he knew something was off. Clenching his stomach, he looked down. Unlike the worn-out jeans and camp half-blood t-shirt he had been wearing earlier, Percy was in a simple set of pajamas.

The pain in his stomach was unbearable for a moment and Percy collapsed onto the ground, breathing heavily as he fell. It was for just a moment but the pain quickly disappeared making him frown. The last time he had truly felt pain was when Gaia slayed Annabeth.

Staying still for just a moment he got up from in front of the mirror and stood up, the only thing he could really do at the moment was walk around.

A small knock on the room was heard. A gruff yet polite voice was on the other side of the door, "Coming in."

Percy had to blink multiple times at the person that trudged into the room. The man was big, perhaps as Heracles was and he had muscles bulging, making Percy feel rather lacking. One distinct feature he had though were two tusks that were on the sides of his mouth. "Perseus Jackson?"

Percy's answer was hesitant for a moment, "Yes?"

The man stared at Percy for a few moments, never dropping line of sight. "It is an honor to meet you. My name is Behemoth and I will be your guide for the next few hours." Behemoth bowed his head toward the demigod.

A quizzing look graced Percy's features, "My guide?" The voice was still one filled with hesitance, while Percy didn't exactly distrust the man before him, he still had no idea what was happening at the moment.

As if reading his mind, he dipped his head just the slightest, a small smile gracing his lips. "All will be explained in due time, now how about we get some clothes on you that are more for the awake? You slept less than expected. We thought you would be out for at least another half day."

"Do you have my clothes somewhere by chance? I had some other ones on before I passed out." Percy asked Behemoth before following it up. "If not, it's okay. I was just wondering if it was possible is all."

Behemoth stroked his cheek for just a moment and walked over to the closet and checked for Percy, "Unfortunately I wasn't there for when you were changed. Your father did ask me to give you this though. I believed he had other duties to attend to but told Serafall-sama that he would be back soon to see how you were adjusting."

Percy nodded hesitantly as Behemoth pulled out a note. "What exactly happened? I just remembered seeing a queen piece from a chess board and after that..." Percy trailed off, a blank in his mind.

Behemoth rose a slender eyebrow at Percy, "They haven't told you?" He asked, giving the note to Percy.

Percy shook his head and gently opened the note from his father.

 _Dear Perseus,_

 _I know this may come as quite a surprise but please stick through it all for me. I am doing what I believe is the route to help you. Serafall will explain it all to you as soon as she can, unfortunately she is busy at the moment. It would be good for you to get familiar with Behemoth, someone who you will grow quite accustomed to. I promise all will be explained in due time but I had to return to my duties. Zeus doesn't give breaks._

 _With love, Poseidon._

Percy furrowed his eyebrows for just a moment as he stared down at the paper. He knew his father always had Percy's best interests at heart but he would lie if he didn't say it didn't make him a tad bit curious.

"Ah, this is a good outfit for now, something humans like to dress as on the surface." Behemoth held up some jeans and a t-shirt. "Will this do for now?"

Giving him a small nod, Percy took the clothes. "That's great, thank you."

"Come outside when you're ready. Oh, and your father told me to give you this as well." Behemoth pulled a strange gold pen and handed it to Percy. "I am afraid I don't know much about what it is but he told me it was rather important."

Percy instinctively put his hand on his left peck. Where Anaklusmos normally stayed was empty, and instead in the man's hand in front of him. Gingerly taking Riptide from the man, he nodded appreciatively. "Thank you."

"I'll be outside." After hearing the door click, Percy stared at the clothes that Behemoth had laid on his bed. Slowly undressing he stared at himself in the mirror for just a moment.

 _"Interesting."_

Percy's head snapped up, but the voice that had spoken had just as soon left, leaving Percy to dress. Hesitantly grabbing the clothes, he put them on. The size had fit perfectly.

Another knock at the door, "Perseus? Is something wrong?"

"No, I'll be out in just a second." Moving at an increased pace, Percy put on his clothes and weaved his hand through his hair, making it so that he looked just a little more on the normal side and less so on the disheveled side. Taking a small breath, he exited the door.

Behemoth was waiting on the other side of the door, talking to another man. This one unlike Behemoth though, had small wings coming on top of his head. A rather peculiar sight that he hadn't seen before. "Um, hey." He said lamely, letting them know he was done.

Behemoth clapped his hands together, "Ah Perseus, this is Ziz. Ziz is also a part of Serafall's Peerage."

The wing haired man stared at Percy for just a moment before waving and smiling. "Yo."

Percy in turned stared back at the man, his whole demeanor just screamed Apollo at Percy. "You don't like poetry, do you?" It was a weird question and one Percy didn't expect to be answered.

Judging by the looks upon Behemoth and Ziz's faces they didn't expect the question either. "Unfortunately not, I never have had the time to sit down and read it either."

"Oh." Percy trailed off, not knowing how to continue the conversation.

"No worries. I must admit when I heard we got a new queen it was quite unexpected. Though you can expect that out of our master, always doing the unexpected." Ziz turned over to Behemoth, "What made him so special to be recruited by Serafall?"

Behemoth stroked his chin once more and shrugged his broad shoulders, "Honestly? I do not know. I wasn't particularly told the details. I just was told Serafall would be explaining it all to him later tonight." Mimicking what Percy had recently done, Behemoth put his hand through his hair and turned to Percy. "Do you know why-" The man stopped talking for just a moment and grabbed Percy by the shoulders, staring deeply into his eyes. After just a few moments he released him.

"Percy what is your full name?" He asked in earnest, needing to know.

Percy was hesitant to respond for just a moment. "Perseus Orion Jackson, why?"

Behemoth and Ziz stared at him for just a moment, "As a son of Poseidon you control water, correct?"

If Percy was hesitant before, he was staggered now. A deep cloud of regret appeared in his eyes as a sudden flashback of Annabeth be struck down by Gaia appeared in his eyes. "I was able to."

Ziz's hand slapped into his right eye, "I can't believe it, there's only been two ice users ever and for Serafall to-"

"Not now Behemoth." He rose his hand up, cutting Ziz off from his rant. "There is good reason for this and it makes sense now that Perseus has joined us." Behemoth stared down at Percy for a moment, "You are family now Perseus, whatever you need let us know. Would you like a tour of the palace?"

 _"Ah Behemoth, I'll give him a cookie when I come back."_ There it was, the voice again that was in his head. He really needed to find a way to shut it off. For far too long people had entered his mind.

"Please just Percy, and that would be nice. Thank you."

Ziz said nothing, clearly deep within his thoughts as he thought to himself. After getting a jab by Behemoth he straightened up quite quickly. "O-Oh yes. I'll be back shortly, I have to finish the papers that Serafall assigned me. Perhaps I'll see you in the dining hall in a few hours?" With a short wave he was off in a flash, no trace of him being there before.

A strong hand hit Percy in the back, "No worries. We just didn't expect someone else in Serafall's peerage, she isn't a fan of having to take care of too many people is all." Behemoth let out a laugh that Santa would be jealous of and gestured Percy forward. "Now Percy, I want you to know something before we start this. There are quite a few maids in here and they love to gossip and well, you should know the rest."

Percy nodded, he had seen the water nymphs in his dad's palace and every time he arrived in the palace everyone knew he was there before he had made it within the king's chamber. After all, busy bodies only relief happened to be the drama in their work place. "I understand, thank you."

The rest of the journey was enjoyed in a quiet silence, Percy was lost in his thoughts. Everyone here at the manor had been rather nice to him but Percy still had questions about why he was here in the first place.

Despite the enormous size of the manor, the layout of it was quite simple. Multiple floors with multiple rooms, a ballroom for when they had guests come over and lastly a giant food court for all the staff.

"Why is there such a big food court?" Percy asked, not seeing the reasoning behind it, a small area would be suited enough for people to eat and there was no need for there to be an area like this when there was already a ballroom right next door.

Behemoth shrugged his shoulder. "The Sitri family has always done thing differently in regards to how their banquets work. They prefer to be rather classier then other devils and do things slightly different." Leaning into Percy's ear with half a smirk, he continued, "Lady Sitri just wanted an excuse to have her banquet hall always be in pristine condition."

 _"Ah snap."_ The voice once again appeared. Did he gain a personal narrator?

"Indeed, she does!" A voice appeared from behind Percy and Behemoth. A rather large hand gripped Percy's left shoulder while the other grasped Behemoth's right shoulder. "How are you fine gentlemen doing today!"

A frightened expression appeared on Behemoth's face and he quickly withdrew into a bowing position. "My lord! I didn't see you there!"

Rolling his eyes, the older man waved Behemoth off. "I wouldn't expect you to! I just got home from Parliament and was hopping for some good wine that I had left hiding in the cellar! However-" The man stopped looking at Behemoth and turned his attention over to Percy. "I heard my daughter went and found someone like her, a queen no less! Of course, I wanted to call her out and say that was bull but I wished to see for myself."

 _"I will always be surprised by how quick news travels through the underworld. Even as the star of it."_

A tense silence soon followed after as the man Behemoth called lord drilled his eyes into Percy's soul. Percy stared back unflinchingly and yet at the same time with no emotion. The food court itself was cold and the chatter that had been happening just moments ago from people eating turned into a tense silence. "I see she was right. Always surprises me that one." Behemoth's Santa laugh was nothing but a mockery of the laugh that the man did, tilting his head back and letting out a jolly laugh.

Putting both hands on Percy's shoulders, the man stared into Percy once more. "Do you spar boy?"

Percy blinked at the man, "Yes I do."

The man grinned at once and held his hand out to Percy. "The names Rolano Sitri. You can just call me Dad! If you ever need anything let me know. Now let's go out there and have a spar!" Not giving Percy a moment's breath, he grabbed the boy's shoulder and gestured him outside the food court area. Behemoth was left behind gaping like a fish. "Behemoth! You coming! We need someone to referee!"

Percy turned his head back to see the uneasy look on Behemoth's face before he ran to catch up.

"My lord, you seem quite... jovial today." Behemoth began, not sure how to talk to the man.

Rolano rolled his eyes at Behemoths question and practically flat out ignored him. "Now I know this might all be new to you but have no worries! Behemoth here is an excellent guide and perhaps on par to be one of the strongest rooks in the underworld! Quite a feat that one! And Ziz! Perhaps one of that fastest knights out there. If you asked me Serafall would have made an excellent bishop in my peerage." The man looked heartbroken at the fact his daughter wasn't in his peerage, "But alas, it wasn't meant to be! Whether god him-"

A screeching pain shot into Percy's head and he halted for just a moment. Clutching onto it tightly. Why did it hurt so much out of nowhere? After a few moments it went away and Rolano looked honestly guilty.

"My lord! He just turned yesterday! You can't be doing that!" Behemoth cried out at him before shushing up near the end.

The man let out a nervous chuckle, "An accident, an accident! You can't blame a man for growing as old as I? These tender bones and intellectual mind need much more breaks quite quickly! Are you still okay to fight my boy?" The man looked down at him and held his hand to Percy and it was then Percy saw that he was on the ground. Had he collapsed?

Percy went to grab his hand but hesitated, something was in the man's hand and when Percy blinked it quickly disappeared. Giving a weak smile to the man, Percy helped himself up. "I am alright, thank you sir." All easiness of being with the man had disappeared at once and now Percy couldn't help but feel on guard by the whole situation.

 _"Oh? I wonder what you will do now?"_ The voice said nothing else but Percy instinctively had the feeling that the voice agreed that something was off by the man in front of Percy.

Rolano hesitated, "Well by all means the courtyard is right there. Are you ready?" He peered from above him, "By chance, how much have you practiced your ice powers much?

"No, not really … sir" Percy added the ending afterwards, almost forgetting the man was someone who had the most respect within the household.

A smile appeared on Rolano's face but if anything, it looked rather … sinister. "Well that's good my boy. No time like the present! Percy please go stand over there and I'll go stand right over there. Behemoth! Tell us when we are ready to go!" Rolano Sitri pointed to the designated points before quickly shuffling over to his spot. Rolling up his shirt as he went.

Percy soon followed sort, the blade felt heavy in his pocket. Warning Percy of the man in front of him.

 _"He is quite the master of water, I wonder how you will fare against him my queen?"_

"You know boy." Rolano began before Behemoth got to his station in the outside center of the battlefield. "I must admit I wasn't happy when I heard my daughter getting a queen. No one should be allowed to take her heart. No one but me." Before Behemoth could start the match, Percy uncapped Riptide and defended a heavy blow that shoved him into the mansion wall.

"Wai-" Percy heard Behemoth's voice cry out when out of the corner of Percy's eye, Behemoth was quickly slumped to the ground by an unknown cause.

 _He's trying to kill me, this isn't a spar. It's a fight to the death._ Not once had he practiced his ice powers yet but he had no better way to protect himself. Dodging another blow, he flung Riptide at the man Rolano and dodged to the side.

It worked, the man looked bewildered at the sudden sword that flew past him. No doubt wondering why Percy, someone who barely had done anything with his powers got rid of his only thing that he was comfortable fighting with.

 _"First rule of being a demigod, expect the unexpected."_ Percy thought to himself as he gathered the water vapor within the air. While it was more spread out in the underworld at the same time it felt heavier and easier to manipulate.

It was hard to describe what happened next, even Percy himself couldn't explain it. One moment he was planning out the fight and the next he used his hands as if there was an invisible wall that needed to be pushed up and shot ice from the ground that went through the man, paralyzing him.

A sharp breath came out of Percy, he was suddenly exhausted from the effort and could barely move. The fight was not even a minute and yet the toll seemed worse than when he had fought Gaia.

A voice appeared from a few meters beside him. "I must expect, I did not expect to see him so powerful, and to notice a threat before it came." Someone walked next to him and it was... Rolano? Percy's eyes flashed back to Rolano to see that there were two of them, two Rolanos. "I approve then daughter, a slayer of a Primordial no less will be good for our house as well. Perhaps I will be able to change some people's minds within Parliament." The Rolano that was standing leaned down next to Percy, "Drink this, it will help with the sudden exhaustion."

Percy was hesitant at first, another Rolano would gladly make him so and the man in front of it understood. "Do not worry, that man is an assassin and will soon be dealt with. We can talk in the morning and I apologize for all that has befallen on you so far." Taking Percy's hand, he put the strange golden heart container within his hand and stood up. "Claudia! Zara! Grab me that man and bring him to the prison!"

"Yes, my lord!" Two voices were heard and two people Percy hadn't seen before went to the man.

Percy felt himself collapse down to one knee, why was that so tiring? He had dropped an entire avalanche on Gaia and he was not nearly as fatigued then.

A pale gentle hand reached across his own and grabbed the golden container from Percy. Percy felt himself gently be twisted until his head was laying on the persons lap, the golden bottle he held just moments ago being fed into his mouth before he could respond. "Hey." She smiled down at him, sparkling purple eyes stared into his own and perhaps one of the brightest smiles Percy had ever seen radiated from above him. "You think you can do that again?"

Percy finished drinking the bottle and stared up at her, "Preferably not."

The radiating smile drooped slightly but didn't drop. "Even if magical girl Serafall asks nicely?"

"Especially then."


	3. Chapter 3

**Join my discord?** **:)** RPDHxDC **We have a few authors as well as just talking about fanfiction in general!**

The events that followed after seemed to be a flurry of events. The real Rolano went off on a tangent, wondering how easily an assassin managed to sneak into the borders of the mansion. To say Rolano was displeased was misleading.

The man was furious. Almost yelling at every maid and butler that came within two feet of them. While it was more than likely that the maids and butlers wouldn't have been able to do anything, it seemed Rolano was more scared for everyone then anything.

"He's a big teddy bear on the inside." Serafall whispered to him as he was yelling at one of the guards. "He was worried that someone was going to die." Percy nodded at her comment. It was the man of the house's job to take care of all his subordinates.

Once the man was done yelling at everyone, he trudged down corridors followed quickly by Percy, Serafall and Behemoth. Behemoth looked down right terrified and was practically cowering as far away from Rolano as he could. It was no surprise seeing that Behemoth was the care taker of Percy for the duration that Serafall was gone.

Which confused Percy, Serafall said nothing about Behemoth messing up. Perhaps she wasn't worried at all while the assassin was next to them?

"In here." Rolano let out a gruff as he entered what seemed to be an office of some sorts. Going to the side of the room, the man sat down in a leather chair and stared at the table. Clearly deep in thought. "Behemoth! Fetch us some tea from the kitchen! Do it now!" Rolano snapped at Behemoth.

Percy could honestly say he had never seen anyone run so fast in their life. "Sir don't you think you should be getting some rest." Percy asked the head of the house. Perhaps he wasn't one that should have been telling the head of the household what he should be and shouldn't be doing, he was just trying to give Rolano some advice is all.

Rolano stared at Percy and rubbed his forehead for a moment. "It's fine Perseus. Why don't you come join us on the couch. I have a few things I would like to know about you if that's alright." Percy nodded and joined them on the couch, sitting next to Serafall a comfortable distance away. While he was Serafall's 'queen' he still wasn't sure exactly what that mean to Serafall or any other member of the household.

Percy looked at Rolano for a moment as he sat down. Looking closer there was one slight difference between the Rolano now and the Rolano from earlier. The real one seemed to have a pimple on the right side of his mouth while the fake one had one on the left side of his mouth. Nothing really too noticeable unless you actually knew the person.

Beside him Serafall clapped loudly, jolting both himself and Rolano. "Nice job Percy! Not many people would have noticed that!"

"You're the one reading my mind?" Percy tilted his head and asked Serafall who was twirling her hair with her fingers.

Serafall looked amused, "Of course I'll be in my little queen's mind! I have to make sure you are safe at all times!" Serafall reached up and grabbed both of Percy's cheeks in her hands and begun moving them around. "Oh, look at my queen! I finally have a queen all to myself! I should bring you to Parliament tomorrow just to rub it in their faces!"

"Zerfall pwease stop pwnchin my cheks" Percy begged Serafall, he was unable to talk right at the moment and the pinching was actually beginning to sting. After a moment Serafall let go but stared into his eyes. Meander purple eyes seemed to be practically glowing into his own. She was happy, ecstatic about something, but what? Percy had no idea.

"Perseus." Rolano spoke up, breaking the two of them from their trance. "While I am sure you have many things you wish to ask, I first wish to apologize for the assassination attempt on your life. I assure you that it will be dealt with." Rolano bowed his head low to Percy.

It was clear that Rolano was asking for forgiveness for what happened within his house. "Um sir? You don't have to apologize about any of that. This isn't the first attempt at my life."

The head of house rose his head, "Nor will it be the last I am sure. Be warry." Rolano waved his hand in a smacking manor. "Enough about that. I heard from Serafall that you are an Ice user, is that correct?" Hesitantly Percy nodded at Rolano, making him stroke his beard. "After Serafall and Esdeath I assumed I would never lay eyes on another ice user and after Esdeath I wasn't so sure I wanted to. However, you are just like Serafall. After Serafall lost the ability to control water I wasn't sure what I was going to do." The man looked like he wished to continue but paused and said nothing else.

There were a few moments of silence and soon enough the door opened up showing Behemoth with four sets of tea. The man was deathly pale and as he set down the glass in front of Serafall his hand begun to shake hysterically, unable to calm down.

The tea itself spilt out of his hand and Percy realized that it wasn't Rolano he was scared of, it was Serafall. But why was Serafall so calm about the whole ordeal that happened earlier? "I am sorry my lady, I will wipe it up right away." Behemoth whispered but the entire room heard him.

Percy watched with curious eyes. Behemoth was drenched in sweat and cold beads of it seemed to go down his forehead. He didn't know it was possible for such a man to be so terrified. If Percy didn't understand the gravity of the situation he would have found it funny that a big, strong man with tusks was terrified of a petite woman who cosplayed as a magical girl. The world was sure an interesting place.

"No worries Behemoth." Every male in the room was on full alert as she spoke. The tone that Serafall used was sickly sweet and now Percy knew that she was livid at the man that stood above her, trying to serve her tea. "I believe I am rather famished, aren't you father?"

There was not a moment of hesitation as her father spoke. "Ah yes, Behemoth. Would you be ever so kind to go get us some food from the kitchen? I am feeling like a rather cooked meal right now. Make it enough for all of us."

One second, he was there, the next second he was gone. Percy blinked at the place that Behemoth was originally standing just to make sure that the man had indeed run out of the room. If the curtains swishing from side to side were anything to go by it was indeed evident that the man had run for his life.

Percy turned and looked over to Serafall. "Serafall? Don't you think you are being too harsh on him?"

A glint grew in Serafall's eyes. Not one of anger or madness but teasing? Shifting on the couch, she sat right next to Percy and if Percy had to be honest she was a little too close for comfort. "Serafall?"

A single finger was placed onto his lips. "What did I tell you when we first met." She was mere inches from his face. Their foreheads were practically touching at this point.

Serafall once again was staring at him, her eyes were piercing into his soul. Looking for something specific within him and waiting for it to be drawn out. Rather than blush or stammer like any other hot-blooded male his age, he slowly backed up from her finger. "Why are you doing that?"

"Trying to get a reaction out of you."

Percy blinked. Something in his gut told Percy that this was going to become a daily occurrence for him. "I see."

She winked at him, once more trying to get a rise from him but achieving nothing. "Oh well. Call me Sera, Percy. That is what I told you when we first met so I expect you to do so."

Percy reluctantly nodded, "Sera."

The smile almost made Percy turn away, it was so radiating with happiness that even her own father turned away. The man let out a hacking cough to divert the attention of what was happening. "Yes... well on to other matters. Percy, I know you have many questions and Both Serafall and I will do our best to answer them. Just note we may not answer some questions."

Percy nodded, there had been one particular question that had been on his mind since he woke up. "Why am I called Serafall's queen?"

Serafall jumped up and pointed a finger at Percy. "The magical girl Leviathan can explain!" Reaching behind her back Serafall took out a rather long staff that seemingly came from nowhere and pointed at the table. Ice slowly crept out from her staff and begun to show a chess board with the pieces only being filled up on one side.

And yet the entire side was not filled up all the way either. The King, Queen, a Rook and a Knight pieces were all missing for their respective spots. This is where Serafall began. "As you can see. Four different pieces are missing. Ziz as you met earlier is our knight. His attributes focus primarily on his speed." Serafall brought her wand and pointed at the missing rook spot. "Behemoth is my rook, they focus primarily on strength." Lastly, she pointed over to a bishop spot, where both pieces still remained unlike the others. "A bishop focuses more on the mental attributes rather than the physical ones. At the moment I currently do not have a bishop."

Taking a deep breath, she stared at the chess board for just a moment and pointed at the paws. "Pawns are considered to be much weaker than the others but they have a special move called promotion. Upon entering an area under enemy control, they can upgrade to any other piece on the board that isn't the king."

Pointing to the king spot with her wand, she used her free hand to point at herself. "As the king it is my job to look after all my subordinates. In return you all protect me to the best of your abilities. Now," She pointed to the queen spot, saving his role for last. "The queen is the second in command of everyone. You are in charge in case something ever happened to me. I also will be asking different requests for you to do. As a queen of one of the Maou's you will be given an evil piece system, which is this." She tapped the board once and it dissipated under her touch, as if it was never there.

He had heard that term once before, Maou. A term for the leader of devils. "So then, we're devils?" Percy asked them. Slightly surprised at the shocked look on Serafall. It wasn't hard to connect the dots if she was a Maou.

"You didn't know?" Serafall blinked in disbelief. "I expected your father to have least told you that much."

Percy shook his head; all his father had said was that it would help him. He really hadn't said anything else when they came. "He said he would come visit once we got the chance. All he really mentioned is that you would explain it all in detail." Reaching into his pocket he withdrew the paper and gave it to her.

Snatching the paper greedily she looked over the contents in a mere moment. "Huh. I honestly thought you knew more." Serafall admitted.

Rolano spoke up, who had quietly been watching the interaction between his daughter and Percy. "It will be good for him to get an outside opinion. Many are bias on devils due to the past crimes we once held. Perseus, I wish for you to see us in your own perspective. Can you do this?" After receiving a nod from Percy, the man smiled. "Good. Now I am afraid I must be off and I will be taking Behemoth with me. I will see you all later and I hope you enjoy being with us Perseus." With that he swept off his feet and exited the room, leaving only Percy and Serafall alone.

Curiously, Percy turned over to look at Serafall. "I thought Behemoth was getting us food?"

A small quirk of her lips. "Behemoth has been hiding all this time. I can practically feel him hiding in the same place he always does. Father will find him, don't you worry."

Percy slowly nodded. It was taking a bit but he was beginning to understand the ways that things were done around here. "Why exactly were you reading my memories earlier?" Percy could help but ask her.

She winked at him, "That is my secret to know and yours to find out! Come on I am actually starving. Food awaits!" Putting her wand behind her that disappeared she grabbed Percy's hand and begun to walk out of the room. Percy having to follow her or else be dragged in the process.

Unlike the first time that she dragged him though she was much softer this time around and more caring. "What exactly does it mean to you that I am your queen?"

She paused in the hallway and turned around. Her eyes were hesitant as she scanned him. Wondering where the question came from. Softly she began, "I haven't been a fan of forming big peerages unlike the rest of my coworkers. When the evil piece system first came out they all rushed to find their pieces but unlike them I was scared and terrified of the war and believed that I would never be able to protect those I once held."

Percy took note of how her other hand clenched tightly. "Behemoth and Ziz were practically the only two that lived throughout it all. Standing by my side until the end. I honestly never had the evil piece system on my mind."

She took a step forward, a slight hop in her movement. "Then yesterday you arrived. Someone that looked just like me. A person with a shell that doesn't think can be cracked."

Percy looked at her and saw how the sadness in her expression. "I just know we will break out of our shell together Percy. Just you wait."

"Lady Leviathan!" She looked as if she wanted to say more but Ziz appeared from the corner of Percy's eyes.

"What!" She turned around and angrily stomped her foot as if a little child was being refused ice cream. "I'm busy!"

Percy could practically see the nervousness flooding from Ziz but the man stood his ground. "I came as soon as I heard about the assassination attempt. Are you both alright?"

A loud smack was heard and even Percy had to wince as the man collapsed to the ground. If this is all that happened to Ziz, Percy was slightly worried of what would happen to Behemoth when Serafall gained the chance. "Magical girl Leviathan needs no one to protect her other than Percy! And in return she shall do the same!" Serafall declared, using Ziz as nothing more but a footstool and raising her wand to the sky.

Percy heard a loud groan and peering over at Ziz he could see Serafalls very noticeably grind her heels into him. "Sera please stop hurting him."

Surprised by his ministrations, Serafall kicked Ziz through a wall and out of a manor. "All better now Percy!" She grinned up at him and looked to him, expecting a big hug. "Do I get a reward now Percy?" She asked with a brightly lit smile.

Hesitantly, he patted Serafall on the head. His king sure was weird. Though not in a bad way.

He supposed he could get used to this.


	4. Chapter 4

"Every step she took had a skip in it and every smile she flashed seemed to be dazzling to anyone that took a moment to look at her. Her bright violet eyes were always filled with mischief and mirth but most importantly they had love within them. She was the most lovable person in the underworld that could bring men to their knees with a single wink. Why am I reading this?" Percy turned, blinking at the script he held before him. Serafall thought it would have been a wonderful idea for him to try acting, a way that helped her cope with what she had gone through.

It was clear that once Percy started, nothing could be worse than his acting skills.

They were in the room that Percy woke up in, the room that would now be Percy's until the day he stopped being a devil that served under Serafall, or died. Whatever came first.

Serafall sat on the edge of his bed as he read the script before her. Her shoulders were shaking from the laughter that was threatening to spill from her. "Percy. The first step to being a good devil is to be a good liar in times of need. The best way to do this is practice acting."

Percy glanced at her then back to the paper. "And the best way to do this is talking about your charming attributes? Or did you just want me to compliment you?"

She shook her head frantically and yet the smile failed to disappear on her face. "That has nothing to do with it. I just think you need to work on your acting is all." The innocent smile that graced her features did nothing to fool Percy.

Percy rolled his eyes and tossed the piece of paper in the air, clearly not having any of it. "Hey wait!" Serafall exclaimed, jumping up from the bed and catching the paper. "What's wrong with it! Did I not put in enough detail?"

Percy shook his head. "It's not going to work Serafall, you're going to have to do better than that."

"Oh?" Serafall exclaimed from behind him. Running up and hugging him from behind. "Does that mean that it's possible? Will you write me a secret love letter and send it to me? Perhaps we can reenact Romeo and Juliet! That was always one of my favorite love scenes from Shakespeare! The pure romance-"

Percy tuned her out as she couldn't stop talking about the old classic. During his little time he had in high school he had read the play and he could say he wasn't impressed. "I meant talking about you at all Serafall."

Serafall staggered back until she reached the wall. Clutching on to her heart, she gasped dramatically. The loud flop was heard as she fell to the ground."Oh Percy, how you wound me so. How could you do such a thing to your fair maiden?"

"I'll let you know when I see one Serafall." Percy could honestly say he had no idea where the sudden bite back came from.

"Percy!" She whined, deciding to change subjects. "How could you do that to your king! Magical Girl Leviathan is very disappointed in you!"

"What are we doing today Serafall?" It was the day after the assassination attempt that had happened and Serafall had barged into his room bright and early. Well what Percy believed to be bright and early if his mental clock was anything to go by.

Serafall smiled brightly at him, the shine of her teeth was bright enough to illuminate the planet. "I have decided! Since you are a brand new queen then why not meet the other strongest queen in existence! That way you can learn how to be a proper queen!" In any scenario it would have made sense but the way Serafall spoke with her playful attitude only made Percy gain a shiver that traveled up his spine.

"Serafall. What does meeting this queen actually entail?"

Serfall blinked at him. "I don't know yet? I'll decide when we get there!"

"That's what I was afraid of."

Serafall tapped her cheek in a playful manner as she stared up at her queen. "Is something wrong Percy? Just know that I! Magical girl Leviathan! Will always be by your side to protect you every step of the way!" She announced. Taking her wand and pointing it up to the sky.

Percy just nodded. "As you say Serafall."

Percy could honestly say he had never seen anyone light up so much by a simple four words as Serafall had. All he could do was nod and pray that the conversation would move on. There was something odd about the way that he and Serafall acted. While only knowing her for a minimal amount of time, there was something of a relief of being able to so casually get to know her. Perhaps it was her cheerful nature that made him open up so quickly. Well quickly so far.

"Well now that you are wide awake! Why don't we take a walk through the city you'll be calling your new home! There are so much yummy goodies in the city! They even have chocolate!" Serafall lurched up from her spot against the wall and went up to Percy, grabbing his hand and yanking him forward. Not giving him any choice but to follow her.

"Serafall, why are you dragging me? I can walk on my own you know." Percy told her as he struggled to keep up, hoping desperately that he wouldn't be dragged like a rag doll anymore.

Serafall just let out an amused smirk. "I'll stop dragging you if you can do the one thing that I have asked you to do." There was a fanged smile that Serafall was evident on her face. Her teasing nature was still there but Percy felt something… different, more serious about her. The sight sent a slight tingle down the spine of Percy's back. It was a smile that reminded Percy of a predator, a smile that Percy had grown accustomed to after seeing monsters stare back at him. Unlike the monsters, something told Percy that Serafall could hold her own against him quite well.

"Very well Sera. Will you please stop dragging me?" Like a charm, she halted and the grip she had on him loosened completely. A red handgrip was etched onto his skin, almost as if she marked herself publicly onto him.

"Good boy." Without another word, she set off in the direction they had been walking in. This left Percy no choice but to follow her. Every step Serafall took down the stairs and towards the front door of the mansion seemed to be a skip or hop. It was as if she was attuned with her own private melody as she walked.

By the time they reached down stairs, each maid and butler paused in their activities and duties to stop and stare and both Serafall and Percy. Though if Percy had to guess they stared more at Serafall's dancing then him.

At the front a maid bowed down to Serafall. "My lady, do you need a ride?"

Serafall waved her off with a grin on her face. "There will be no need! I will be showing Percy around town for a bit then we're heading over to Sirzechy's place! We're gonna have so much fun! Take care Liliana!" Serafall bid farewell and slammed the door open. "It's gonna be a good day today."

Percy paused for a moment and looked at his 'king' for just a moment. Something seemed off about her. While their was the joyous factor of happiness that seemed to be overloading, she was hiding something at the same time. Once the door clicked closed behind them, Percy froze in his tracks. "Serafall? What's wrong?"

"Ah, Ah, Ah! What did I say about calling me Serafall?" She turned around in her tracks with a smile and begun to walked backwards slowly. It was a pitiful attempt to change the subject Percy noticed.

"Sera." Percy nodded as he spoke. Eyes still on Serafall but wanting to make sure he agreed with the magical girl. "Can you please tell me what is wrong?"

"Wrong? Why would something be wrong Percy?" Nothing seemed different as she froze in her tracks. The bright smile was there, the playful nature evident as it had been the past few days but she seemed guarded, alert.

"You're lying to me Serafall. Or at least denying that something is wrong. I don't know how to explain how I know this Serafall but you are hiding something." Every word that Percy spoke only made his confidence grow more and more.

Percy knew he won when Serafall's shoulders slumped slightly- or at least he thought. "Well I suppose something _might_ be wrong but who knows? Oh look a bird!" Serafall exclaimed excitedly and bounded off into the forest.

Utter shock filled him for a moment. Shaking his head, he began to run after her. Running through bushes and trees, the only knowledge he had of falling her was hit gut.

Laughter filled the trees as she ran and he chased. "Catch me if you can Percy!" Wild yet happy laughter sounded out as she bounded through the thickness of the forest. The gaps in the plants became smaller and smaller. No more could he see the sky that was above himself.

Percy didn't know how long he had been running. Seconds? Minutes? Hours? By the time he had lost track of her sweat began to drip down his forehead and his back. Percy could honestly say it was one of the longest chases he had ever done.

"Serafall?" He breathed out afterwards as he had to catch his breath. The only noise that he could hear within the forest was that of crickets chirping. He had no idea what was in this forest that was in the underworld. "Serafall where did you go?"

"Boo!" Serafall said from his left. Turning to his left Percy took a step back and almost fell over if it wasn't for Serafall catching him.

It was the same position they had been in only two days before. He was on the bottom staring up at the mischievous devil. A flicker of amusement was in her eyes and yet the smile was filled with happiness. "Did I scare you?"

Her words shook him from his thoughts. A frown appeared on his features. "Lady Serafa- Sera, please don't do that." His words quickly changed at seeing the look upon her face.

For a moment he stared into Serafall and got a really good idea of how she looked like. While there definitely was some of that playful features in her face it was clear that despite all odds she was a good looking girl. The violet eyes that he often stared into had something odd about it the closer he looked. While she was playful and happy on the outside it almost seemed as if she was fearful or scared? "Sera what's wrong?"

The look of fear in her eyes disappeared at once in a blink of an eye. Tilting her head to the side in a cutesy manor she asked him, "What do you mean Percy?"

"...Nothing Sera, nothing."

"Percy! You can't do that to me!" Serafall began to shake him playfully. In the middle of the forest. Where anything could happen and was actually quite dangerous to be at.

"Serafall don't we have a town for you to show me?"

"What if I want to hold you like this for slightly longer Percy?" The forwardness in her voice caught Percy off guard and he blinked multiple times to process what she meant.

Eventually a light hue appeared on his cheeks."Serafall I insist that we go and move to town." Percy tried picking himself up from the spot that they were in but found himself unable to move. Surprisingly the strength that Serafall was higher then he anticipated and the harder he tried to move the harder she kept him in place. "Serafall?"

"Yes?" Amusement was in her eyes and it was clear she didn't plan moving any time soon.

"Well we still have a lot to do today. You wanted me to meet another queen it sounded like and you also want to go into town."

"That is correct." By now the she wasn't able to hide her amusement and a grin was threatening to split her face in two.

"Well," Percy began. Trying to find a just enough cause to deal with Serfall was harder the more he thought of it. "We can't go do the two things you wanted to do if we just stay like this. Correct?"

"I guess I could see that. But now I want to watch you."

 _Only Serafall can say that without sounding like an extreme creep._ "Well, you can watch me as we go get that favorite chocolate of yours you were talking about?"

"I suppose."

Percy calmly closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Will you please let go of me?"

"No."

Seeing as negotiations didn't work. Percy began to try and worm his way out of her hold. Yet all progression that seemed to be made ended up being a futile attempt as her grip tightened on him. "Serafall." Percy asked in a firmer tone. "Will you _pretty_ please let go of me."

"I'll pass."

Taking a deep breath. He asked the question that seemed inevitable. "What do you want?"

"Why Percy. Why would you think I would want anything?" There it was once again. The amusement that flickered in her eyes with another emotion that Percy couldn't place his finger on.

Percy looked at the forest around them. The soft wind seemed to shift the trees from side to side. "Reasons. Now will you please let me go?"

Serafall watched him for one more second and Percy felt a slight tinge of fear that she wouldn't be letting him go anytime soon. Surprisingly though she slowly allowed him up. Unsurprisingly she refused to let go of his hand. "Serafall?"

She blinked innocently at him with a playful smirk, the smirk that seemed to be plastered on her face through the day. "Yes Percy?"

"...Nevermind."

 **Sorry for not updating my stories. I lost the will to write and its been a struggle as of late. Kinda hit me out of the blue but I'll be trying my best to be writing once again. Once again my apologies.**

 **Pm me if you have any questions! I love to talk to all of you and learn what you have to say about my stories! Have a great day~**


End file.
